Clínica dos anjos
by Rafael Stabenow
Summary: Nathan e Lara comandam a Clínica dos Anjos, uma promissora e organizada clínica veterinária. Entretanto, além de salvar e tratar dos pobres animais, eles descobriram que também conseguem lucrar com eutanásias especializadas, e em meio a muitas piadas do próprio destino - algumas mais pesadas que outras - eles terão que descobrir onde realmente está a razão deles.


Chovia naquela noite. Nathan tinha a posição perfeita do seu alvo. Ele havia escolhido o apartamento perfeito para executar o trabalho: a distância estava na medida certa do prédio onde o alvo morava, exatamente para levantar poucas suspeitas ou para ter uma fuga perfeita caso desse algo errado. A altitude era boa e proporcionava uma boa mira e uma cobertura decente, e o local era de fácil acesso, mas esquecido pelo resto da população talvez por ter um histórico de acidentes e condenações adiadas.

O rifle estava montado na janela do ultimo andar, mais alto que a janela da sala onde a vítima estava. A mira especial noturna fazia seu trabalho perfeitamente – _graças a deus!_ – e o silenciador acobertaria tudo. Depois ele só teria que desmontar seu material de trabalho e voltar para casa. Seu dedo estava coçando no gatilho, à posição do corpo estava confortável, ela só precisava receber o sinal de Lara.

Já estava ali desde as seis horas e vinte e dois minutos da tarde. Ele era maníaco com o tempo, um perfeito paranoico com o maldito relógio de bolso que tinha, gostando sempre de pontualidade. O sinal já estava atrasado sete minutos e a cada segundo que passava ele não parava de pensar que tudo estava indo ladeira a baixo.

- O dinheiro esta na conta – a voz no ponto eletrônico finalmente surgiu. Pelo tom de voz, Lara estava tão nervosa quanto ele.

- Até que em fim! – respondeu ele com um ódio sussurrado

- Não me culpe! Não fui eu a responsável por fazer o depósito!

- Mas você é a observadora, você é quem cuida dos clientes e dos negócios em geral. Se eu tiver que culpar alguém é obvio que será você!

- Sério? Você vai discutir isso no lugar de fazer o trabalho.

- Tá! Espera um pouco – e a coceira no dedo sessou. O frio do estômago veio e logo foi embora quando o gatilho foi puxado e a bala fez sua viagem. O vento estava incluído no calculo, assim como possíveis empecilhos pelo caminho e a resistência do vidro da sala da vítima. Pareceu se passar uma eternidade do lado de trás da arma, mas na verdade não passou de meio segundo.

O alvo parecia ser um fracassado amargurado na casa dos quarenta anos de idade. Era baixinho e atarracado, já estava calvo, usando o clássico "corte de palhaço" para piorar seu visual que já não estava muito bem graças ao roupão preto e os chinelos de dedo. Desde que Nathan o colocou em sua mira ele não se moveu, nem pra ir ao banheiro, ficava olhando para a televisão e gargalhando volta e meia. Devia ser um ótimo programa, pena que a bala atravessando a cabeça do pobre homem tirou toda a diversão. No fim, foi mais um trabalho limpo, já que desta vez não houve estilhaços de vidro ou cabeças explodindo pelo calibre errado da arma.

- Agora como eu estava dizendo – ele voltou a chamar pelo ponto eletrônico enquanto desmontava de forma rápida o material –você tem que ficar de em cima desses clientes!

- É o que você quer que eu faça?! Fique seguindo os caras com uma arma apontada pra cabeças deles?! – Respondeu ela, indignada.

- Sim! Você já segue e descobre informações desnecessárias dos alvos! O que custa fazer isso com os clientes?!

- Nathan, juro por deus que se você continuar com isso eu vou enfiar uma arma calibre doze no seu rabo e atirar com todo prazer!

- Você sempre tem que partir para violência não é? – Nathan já havia terminado de encaixotar seu instrumento de trabalho quando seu celular vibrava. Ele puxou o aparelho só para ver o nome "Mô" chamando. – Alice está me ligando – disse pelo ponto e atendendo rapidamente a ligação. Lara já sabia que o fazer, iria interceptar a ligação para ajudar a encobrir caso desse alguma coisa errada – Oi meu amor! – disse Nathan com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- Oi meu bem, você vai demorar muito a voltar para casa? Tô com tanta saudade suas já. – Alice era manhosa desde os tempo de namoro dos dois, não mudara muito nesse sentindo nem quando se casaram há um ano mais ou menos.

- Já acabei a cirurgia, meu bem, agora só falta limpar e guardar os materiais.

- Ai! Esses donos relapsos que deixam seus animais passarem por sofrimento para só levarem no último minuto! Será que eles não tem semancol não?! Além de causar muitos problemas para o animal, acabam prendendo você e Lara até altas horas da noite!

- Eu sei, meu bem, eu sei, mas vida de veterinário é assim mesmo. Olha, logo, logo eu to em casa e ai eu te recompenso, muito bem recompensada, se é que você me entende – Disse fazendo sua voz mudar de tom para algo mais sensual.

- Hum... então ta bom. Vou estar te esperando ansiosamente. – Alice também mudou seu tom de voz, mas de uma forma muito melhor que Nathan

- Até daqui a pouco então, amor. Te amo.

- Tachauzinho, também te amo. E mando um beijo pra lara.

- Certo. Tchau. – E desligou o celular. Já estava na caminhonete branca com os dizeres "Clinica dos anjos" em ambas as laterais do veículo

- Eu não preciso ouvir esse tipo de coisa cara! – Lara ria e reclamava do outro lado do ponto eletrônico.

- Cala a boca mulher! – Respondeu ele.

- É serio! Eu vou parar de interceptar esse tipo de ligação! Não quero ouvir esse joguetes sexuais de vocês! Igual na semana passada...

- Não comenta nada sobre semana passada!

- Não tenho culpa se ela disse o que queria fazer com o _Junior!_

- Lara, eu juro por deus que vou te matar – Nathan batia levemente a cabeça no volante.

- O que, você acha que ela não conta pra gente?

- Eu vou matar vocês todas. E você sabe muito bem que agora eu posso!

- Para de frescura e vem logo pra clínica. Sua mulher que te usar hoje à noite.

- Juro por deus que vou te matar. Vou matar todas vocês, e de uma forma lenta e dolorosa.

- Vem logo!

- Tá!

E já eram onze e trinta e cinco quando a caminhonete deixou a garagem alugada só para aquilo e ele se encaminhou para a mais nova clínica veterinária da cidade, aberta a menos de um ano sob o comando dos sócios e doutores: Nathan Adelbert e Lara Di Santi.

Todos já comentavam sobre o bom trabalho de ambos os veterinários, mas como será que seus clientes normais ficariam ao saber que o verdadeiro lucro do estabelecimento estava nas eutanásias?


End file.
